


Season of the Witch; Drabbles

by Meow_Witch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I certainly don't know how that happened, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Witch/pseuds/Meow_Witch
Summary: Sometimes when I'm fighting sleep or need to warm up/cool down I write some drabbles on my tumblr.These are those drabblesAll drabbles are based in the universe of my main fic "Season of the witch" and are extras/ideas for plot lines/may or may not happen in the main fic/experimental/whatever. Proceed w/ caution as I'm usually half asleep or distracted while writing these. Anything smutty will be tagged with (*) but it seems to all be fluff so far.





	1. AGE

**Author's Note:**

> http://pretty-wiccan-thing.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: A short drabble while I wait for my face mask to be done being a face mask

Your knees splay out on either side of your chair, elbows resting on your glass desk. Your chiffon nightgown surrounding you like an aura, one of the straps having fell from your shoulder. Its been years, too many years. Examining your eyes in the mirror you noticed something odd.

Where are your wrinkles? Where are the grey hairs? Why isn’t your skin sagging? You look exactly as you did almost 37 years ago when you met your husband.

“H-hey” you call to him, he’s still nestled in bed. His back is turned to you.

“What” he asks lazily. The sound of the blankets shifting tell you he’s finally coming alive. Since retiring from his teaching position to peruse his research full time he’s certainly turned into something of a night owl. It’s almost 9am. In the past he would have been up by 5:30, pawing at you to wake or making a commotion in the kitchen.

“I… Am I not aging?” You ask, fingers pressed to your cheeks. You remove them and your cheeks bounce back to their rounded glory. Not even so much as broken capillary or sun spot marks your skin. This can’t be the work of ponds cold cream alone.

A hand on your shoulder, leathery and rough. Your husband. His face appears next to yours in the mirror. His own white visage hasn’t changed in 37 years either, though you weren’t sure how Liches are supposed to age. His good eye catches one of yours in the mirror.

“As time marches forward we’re all aging. Some just… Slower than others”


	2. TA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I sit freezing at my desk because it's fucking cold in the office

 

 

Lisa stands with her forehead pressed to the large wooden door separating her from the next step in reaching her destiny.

She had dressed up, a white bell sleeve blouse, a black waistcoat, pencil skirt lifted to above the knee, ending with black heels. Hell she only wore the skirt because someone told her ‘Dr. Gaster looks like the kind of guy who like big hips on a dame". She pulls at the tight skirt, letting the hem drift into thigh territory, almost exposing the tops of her nylons and garter as she pulls her head away from the door.

The hallway is quiet, not even so much as another human soul treads in the background. Dr. Gaster’s office is kind of secluded away in the mechanical engineering building in the top floor, along the north-west side. She had been here before, to contest a grade she felt was unfair in her first year. The grade hadn’t changed, but instead it drove her to try harder, want more. But mostly wanted to prove him wrong, that she wasnt just, as he put it “some child getting by on her looks”.

She adjusts the envelope of letters, grades, her personal essay. All brought to convince him she was the one that would be the right choice to be his TA, despite only being an second year herself. She raises a fist to the door ready to knock but the pleasure is taken when behind the door his familiar voice calls “come in, Ms. Blackwater”.

Lisa’s heart jumps in her chest. He knew she standing there, wrestling with her confidence. She draws in a deep breath before turning the handle and slipping inside.

There he sat at his desk, writing as he always did. He glances up, looking Lisa up and down. Eyes stopping at her hips briefly before glancing back down to his work.

“Dr. Gaster I want to apply to be your TA” Lisa blurts out, standing uncomfortably in front of his desk.

“No”

Lisa narrows her eyes. No isn’t something shes used to, nor was it an answer she was willing to accept from him.

“Dr. Gaster I have some letters of reference and I wrote a-”

“No”

Lisa was getting no where quickly. She could easily thank him for his time and head back to her apartment to drown her sorrows in wine and weed. But no. She wouldn’t. Her veins grow hot with determination when she decides to do something even she didn’t plan for.

Lisa drops her envelope and her bag and steps out of her heels as she closes the gap between herself and Dr. Gaster’s desk. Lisa’s hand reaches down and presses into the papers Dr. Gaster is writing on. That grabbed his attention. They lock eyes before she shoves it toward him. Her expression remains unchanged as she climbs upon the desk, her knees slightly spread as she grabs the lapels of Dr. Gaster’s lab coat. Her skirt riding up, her nylons and garter clearly visible.

She absolutely has his attention now.

“I fought to get where I am, Dr.” She hisses bringing him close to her chest. Her determination burning in her chest.

“I stepped on the dreams of others, I’ve burnt bridges, I’ve done things to people I can’t really ever forgive myself for, all for the chance to do something great”

Dr. Gaster remains silent and unmoving as Lisa forces their faces nearer. Inside she’s screaming at herself. Outside she remains stoic and confident.

“and I will continue to do whatever it takes. This is merely a stop on my way to greatness. If you do not give this to me I will take it from you one way or another.”

Lisa’s chest rises and falls as she searches Dr. Gaster’s face for any sign of, well anything. Had this been a mistake? Her grip on his coat tightens.

The faintest hint of a smile creeps along Dr. Gaster’s face, before turning into full blown laughter. Lisa’s heart drops in her chest, her stomach flopping as if she may vomit.

“Oh Ms. Blackwater” Dr.Gaster manages between his giggles, taking a moment to compose himself. Lisa let’s his lapel go, allowing him to lean back into his chair.

“You must know how much I love feisty humans” he wipes an errant tear from his cheek, “you’ve impressed me”

Lisa sits in amazement. Her legs spread, garter showing, parties visible, breathing heavily yet Dr. Gaster stretches out a hand, looking directly at her face, smiling.

“I’d very much enjoy working with you”


	3. FUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I fight sleep

“Whats that?” You shift as you pinch the stem of your glass tighter. The red wine you chose to partake in this evening was not the best, but it also wasn’t the worst. It was… So so.

The large white box Gaster set on the coffee table seemed to glare at you.

“Well, we’ve been a couple for a few years no-”

“Its been like 2 years Wing Dings”

“AND YET” Gaster raises his voice to cover up the fact you called him by his first name, “you do not own anything befitting the mate of a wealthy scientist”

“I thought you were a teacher?” You interrupt just to see him squirm. And he does to your amusement.

“You know lecturing is the only way to keep my Core project properly funded through the university. Would you rather I fund it personally and not have the money to keep you dressed well?”

“I make my own clothes” you remind him. Everything you purchased had to be tailored to fit properly your body and your tastes so it made more sense to just make things from scratch.

Gaster’s mouth folds into a frown hands on his hips, “just open the fucking box”

You scoot forward so you sit just on the edge of the sofa. The box feels cool against your hands, he had clearly kept the box in his car, waiting for the right time to present it to you. You feel Gaster’s gaze on your hands as you slip the lid off and pull back the tissue paper.

Whatever is in the box is white, furry, and expensive as hell.

“Gaster you didn’t…” The beating inside your chest quickens

“Oh but I did”

You lift the coat from the box. It seems to glisten off in the light and shine like a beacon. A fur coat you pointed out in a magazine in passing. Actually you were commenting about how beautiful the model looked in the coat. Gaster had scoffed and told you the coat was obnoxious and unnecessary. Yet there it was, partially in the air, partially in its box. The smell of it is absolutely enchanting, like obscene wealth and obnoxiousness rolled into one.

A giggle escapes your lips as you slip the coat over your shoulders. It fits perfectly. “Where on earth did you find such a thing?” You ask, giving a quick turn. The coat flairs out as you spin. You feel like an evil Queen.

“Nevermind where it came from” Gaster replies with a grin on his face. You scamper over to him and rise to your tip toes. Your body rests against Gaster’s as you grip the lapels of his lab coat to pull him down into a kiss.

“Its perfect, you didn’t have to do this”

“You’re my mate, of course I did”


	4. CHAMPAGNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I wait for all my moisturizers to sink in

You stand awkwardly with a group of immaculately dressed women, you grip your white satin clutch against your thigh and a champagne flute with the other, taking short but frequent sips. Champagne has always tasted like frizzy, burning water to you, this one was no different. You had still managed to down about 4 glasses of it over the course of the night.

Gaster told you to dress nicely as he was taking you to a benefit for some nerd guy’s project, you weren’t exactly listening. He neglected to mention it was a very formal event. You’d nor been to a formal event since one of your cousin’s got married several years prior to meeting your mate. You knew how to dress appropriately but it was seemingly endless evening and fake smiles that filled you with dread.

You chose to remain quiet while Gaster introduced you to his peers as his soul bonded mate, seemingly forgetting you had a name. That didn’t bother you so much, you had no interest in these people and monsters he was introducing you to. Instead you’d smile, give a polite giggle, but not too loudly. What bothered you was when you were left to stand with a gaggle of wives while a large goat monster insisted Gaster join him to meet a few important monsters from a far away place you had not caught the name of.

“Well my Eli just turned 8, he’s reading at a college level we’re ever so proud of him”

You down the first quarter of your 5th glass of champagne.

“We’re expecting our 4th, if it’s a boy we’re thinking of the name Tristan, or maybe Richard. If its a girl we’ll be so disappointed.”

You down the second quarter of your 5th glass of champagne. These women are atrocious. What you’d give to have Lisa standing with you, she would surely have a thing or two to say. She is so quick witted these women wouldn’t know what hit them.

“(Y/N), are you and Dr. Gaster thinking of children?” One of the wives prods, standing tall in her kitten heels, glaring down at you from across the circle. You had been quiet up until this point.

“That’s not something we’ve really discussed… Plus he has like two kids already that’s probably enough” you look around, wondering when Gaster was going to return for you.

“Mm but how are you going to get him to marry you?” A rather stout woman in a bright blue dress asks. You realise you’re not among friends and further yet you’re suddenly very aware of how bare your ring finger on your left hand is compared to the women standing around you. It seems they each have a large stone on their hands, marking them as married, as belonging to someone.

But you are not something to be bought, nor do you need a fancy bauble on your hand to feel secure. In a swift motion you down the rest of your champagne, filling you with liquid confidence.

“Well I’ve been putting his dick in my mouth for the last three years and that seems to be working well. Please excuse me ladies”

With that you turn on your heel to locate your mate. Your heels click away against the shiny white stone tile, leaving behind a group of astonished women to cluck among themselves.

–

Gaster hangs the phone back on the cradle. Since you arrived home the phone had not stopped ringing. You lazily lounge on the sofa in front of the empty fireplace, holding a glass of wine, still dressed in your gold evening gown, heels lost somewhere in the foyer.

“Why would you say that I can’t believe you would say that” Gaster huffs, resting his face in his hand.

“Because it’s true” you bring your wine to your lips, catching your mate’s eye with a wink as you down the entire glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is easily my favorite so far haha


	5. GENTLEMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I come down from being excited about sending an important email

“Daddy pleeeeasuh~” you whine, laying face down between Gaster’s legs, while he tries to ignore you and focus on his book. You’re still half wearing your party dress, and the heavy scent of vodka clings to you like a bad curse.

“You’re drunk” he replies, stating the obvious. He watched you and Lisa take shot after shot from across the room, unable to break away from his conversation with King Asgore to stop the madness. It was well enough for him though as you were now his excuse to skip the after party and head straight back to the hotel.

You awkwardly shuffle forward on your stomach, crawling up between his arms, putting your face between him and his book. "Daddy~ don’t youa-anna fuck me?” You ask, your words slurring together. He exhales and places his book on the bedside table. His firm arms wrap around you as you wiggle

"Always, but you’re very drunk my love”

In your drunken state you were very unhappy with this answer. Of course you were drunk but you can be both drunk and horny right? Your bury your face in his neck, whining. He strokes the back of your neck.

“Ask me again tomorrow, okay?”

The next morning, between dry (and wet) heaving and hiding from any shred of light beneath the blankets you were very thankful Gaster declined to fuck you while your bare breasts were pressed against the window.

A true gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly not related to the previous drabble


	6. SOUNDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I wait for the sleeping pills to kick in because I can't fall asleep without someone else in my bed.

The room is awash in noises, too soft to be real yet too loud to ignore.  
The tapping noise in the foyer- it was just the wind howling outside.   
Footsteps climbing up the stairs - it’s just the sound of your blood pulsating in your veins.  
Your name floating out on the end of a whisper- that one is real, but it’s home is in a dream land.

Your mate, your soul bonded mate. He whispers your name like a child babbles their fist word. Unsure at first then with vigor until it’s all they say for days on end.

Gaster has been whispering your name in his sleep for what seems like months.

You roll onto your hip to face him, delicate and careful in your movements, lest you pull him from his dream and back to reality.

The first night he spoke in his sleep you answered with a surprised jolt. The second night he spoke in his sleep, you whispered his name back.

This time you remain silent, as you have night after night after night. A cold lump keeps your throat closed, you couldn’t have spoken even if you wanted. Another low whistle from the wind outside makes your heart skip in your chest, and your soul jump then burn with uncertainty.

A groan parts his lips, your name quickly follows. His head drops to the side to face yours.

Your hand crawls under the blankets, til you feel the leathery hand of your mate. A large hand with considerable warm. A deliberate puncture where he sacrificed part of himself to create one of his sons allows coolness to float between your hands, even as you intertwine your fingers.

Another breathy sigh, and your name parts from his body once more. His long fingers grip your hand.

Your soul calms its burning fear at his touch. The uncertainty melts into a bitter pile brushed to the back of your mind. Your eyes finally shut themselves.

Its just you and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> So sometimes when I’m unable to sleep at night I hold my boyfriend’s hand while he sleeps and then I fall asleep almost immediately.  
> I really miss my boyfriend and it’s making I hard to sleep, but I hope you enjoyed whatever this was.


	7. HIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble because I am too tired to keep writing the main fic tonight

If there was one thing you knew about W. D. Gaster it was that he despised public displays of affection, which you quickly discovered when he scolded you, rather loudly, for kissing his cheek while out for coffee one afternoon. You never fully recovered from the trauma of having several teenage girls giggle at you while Gaster grumpily sipped his coffee. To this day he maintains that the afternoon had been ruined by your plebeian display.

Which is why it catches you completely off guard when he nonchalantly places a hand on your hip while you were hunting for “The Birth House” by Ami McKay in your local bookstore.

You hold the book fast to your chest, shoulders tense around your neck and horribly confused. It was as if everything you knew about the world was suddenly flipped upside down. You look up at him. He’s quietly scoffing at the fiction, as if he had no idea his hand was resting on your hip.

–

“I thought touching in public was illegal” you wonder aloud, planting a hand on the wall to kick your tennis shoes off. Your new book sits on the bench in front of you.

Gaster hangs his jacket in the closet before turning to look at you, your back turned to him as you keep trying to pull your other shoe off from the heel with a socked foot.

“Yes, I’m afraid these…” He grabs your hips from behind, humming “…wide hips you’ve suddenly cultivated have been making me feel somewhat…” His grip tightens, eliciting a yelp from you.

“…possessive.”

Your heart thumps loudly in you chest while your face flushes pink.

“I didn’t think you’d notice”

His fingers slip under the waist band of your jeans. The touch of his fingers warm on your cool skin as they seem to travel to the front of your body. His face inches from your ear when he whispers

“You’re my mate, of course I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> I hereby decree that Gaster is 100% into chicks with big hips.  
> Also is this just a drabble or something from another arc?¿??¿? Who knows, not me that’s for sure. Maybe idk I might go in a different direction when this happens.
> 
> Also the Birth House by Ami McKay made me ugly cry so hard I highly recommend if you like being emotionally destroyed and like stories set in the magical land of Nova Scotia.


	8. MESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble while I fight sleep at 3am again

Gaster had had it up to here- roughly chest height- with your shit.

For the third time this week you left a wet towel on the floor, right in front of your vanity. Just thrown down in a messy pile, glaring at him before he climbed into bed after a long day of lecturing. Thursdays were always long days for him and this Thursday was no different.

You had gone out with Lisa and a few other girls Gaster didn’t bother learning the names of. You never so anything but complain about them why would he care about their names. He did find it weird you invited them all over to pre-drink since you disliked them so much.

Gaster pulls himself back out of bed to pick up the towel. Approaching your vanity he sees you’ve left everything a mess there too. Make up brushes not in their cup, errant q tips strewn about, false lash glue still open, the cap left off your perfume; you’re a disaster.

It took him only a minute to straighten your feminine sundries and hang your towel in the bathroom. Why you couldn’t do this yourself was beyond him. ‘Such a messy woman’ he thought, climbing back into bed. He wonders if he could condition you to tidy up after yourself in a Pavlovian-experiment. That could be fun.

His head finally lands in the pillow, weary from the long day of trying to explain basic engineering concepts to a group of unenthusiastic first-years.

A smell stirs him back to life momentarily. A strong floral top note with a hint of spice. A combination of carnation with a hint of cedar, maybe rosewood. Your perfume, L'air Du Temps, it must have gotten on his fingers as he tidied your vanity. The scent your mother wore, the scent you continue to wear.

Gaster’s soul flutters, his mind delivering him visions of you; a vision of you smiling as you browsed different fabrics, a vision of you making a pattern for your dress, a vision of himself pulling the zipper up the back of the dress as you hold your hair.

“Such a messy woman…”

Gaster’s gesture would not go unnoticed when you slipped back into the house several hours later. A smile, a sigh and you slip into his arms.

L'Air Du Temps still hangs heavy in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> Experimental fluff because chapter 12 was sad and weird.  
> I also decree that Gaster can’t sleep in a messy house because hes an uptight nerd.  
> Also spay your perfume in your hair if you want it to last because it will but it might also ruin your life of your office is supposed to be scent free but you forgot oops.


	9. MAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble while I hide in the bathroom to avoid sending an email I don't think is in my place to send
> 
>  
> 
> *Also very speculative

“Mama”

A tiny voice. Your daughter; a Lich, like her father. She had just begun to use her limited vocabulary. Mama seems to be her favorite word so far.

“What’s up baby girl” you call from the kitchen, eyes still focused on your dishes.

It was difficult saying goodbye to the house you had spent almost 40 years living in, but the condo Gaster purchased in the heart of the city made the transition that much easier. The condo was too large in your opinion but at least you could keep an eye on your daughter with the open concept.

“Mama” her tiny voice again, louder this time. You hear the staccato pitter patter of her tiny feet as they carry her to your side.

“Broken” you look down as she hands you two pieces of a DVD, snapped in half.

"O-oh. Thanks baby girl” you take the snapped DVD and place it on the counter, unsure what else to do with it while you were wrist deep in dish water.

Her tiny feet carry her away just as quickly as they brought her to you. You look at the DVD she handed you, snapped perfectly in two. She was so young how was she doing this. Maybe she was developing her power quicker than Gaster said she would.

Tiny footsteps return to you as you’re pondering.

"Mama”

"What’s up baby girl”

"Broken”

You furrow your brow and look back down at her. In her tiny, skinny hands another DVD, snapped in two.

“Baby girl you stop touching those”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> I actually super dislike children hahaha  
> I mean I like the idea of children but they’re not for me unless I can give them back.


	10. TRAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble while I wait for pizza in the parking lot with my boyfriend

“HUMP ME, FUCK ME~”

Gaster shifts uncomfortably, large white hands gripping the steering wheel of his old Lincoln. He glances over at you as the car sits at the red light.

Your eyes are wide, mouth slightly open. After much prodding from you, Gaster replaced the old radio in his car with something that could play media from the 21st century. For the first time in his long life Gaster made a mistake; the aux cord.

“Daddy better make me choke~” you sing along, loudly and poorly the volume blasting.

You think you saw him mouth the words “are you fucking serious” but the bass drowns out his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> Deepthroat by CupcakKe is a fucking gift
> 
> \--
> 
> Other note: this may have happened irl but I don't know   
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble while work is weirdly quiet

Maybe it was because he had experience doing this twice before but it never ceases to amaze you how quickly your daughter could go from crying to sleeping silently within minutes of Gaster simply holding her in his arms.

A daddy’s girl, just like her mom.

Mom; a title that still feels wrong in your mouth. It felt wrong when your doctor congratulated you, it felt wrong when Lisa jokingly called you mom, and it felt very wrong when Gaster announced it, proudly, at a dinner party.

And yet there she was. A small, human-like creature with your cheek bones and defiant personality, and pitch black eyes and bald as an egg like her father, wrapped tightly in a blanket cradled in Gaster’s left arm as he reads through one of the many engineering journals he’s subscribed to. He laid sprawled out along the sofa on this lazy Saturday, almost a month since your daughter came into the world; a tiny creature that almost killed you to carry to term, then almost killed you when she dragged half of your organs out of you.

Well. Gaster said it wasn’t that bad but it felt that bad. You now sported a highway of scars along your abdomen where she was cut from you.

Such a tiny creature causing so much drama.

You smile from your place on the loveseat. The imagine before you, your husband cradling your sleeping daughter was one you never thought you’d live to see, or would even want to see. But now that it was there it fills your heart with a cacophony of emotions with a warm love at the forefront. Maybe the sleepiness nights are worth it.

However, not even three pencil strokes into your sketch and you’re asleep. Worth it or not you’re tired as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> HAHAHHAHAHAH  
> More mushy fluff please enjoy


	12. MAIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble because there's nothing for me to do at work ahhhhh!

Gaster stands in the foyer, going through the mail as you descend down the stairs in your bathing suit, a black two piece. Not exactly modest but nothing you wouldn’t get arrested for. A plush white towel sits at your hip.

“Anything good?” You ask, scampering over to see if there was indeed anything good.

“An invitation to another benefit dinner for an old peer, an invitation to speak at a conference…”

“Ah, nerd things”

“And a letter from Papyrus” Gaster concludes, lazily handing the letter to you.

“F…for me?” Indeed, the letter was addressed to you at Gaster’s address, with he return address bearing Papyrus’ name and a New York address.

You rip open the envelope despite Gaster’s letter opener inches away from you on a side table. You can feel Gaster rolling his eyes at your less than civil display.

You begin walking to the kitchen to grab a drink before laying out by the pool, eyes glued to the letter.

“(Y/N)

It has come to my attention that you’ve started seeing my father. Certainly a slap in the face considering the lovely 6 minutes we spent together in the back of your father’s hardware store 10 years ago-”

You froze, how did he find this out? Gaster must have mentioned you in passing. You set your towel down in the counter to fish a glass out of the cupboard and continue reading.

“-I must admit choosing to further my career than to stay in Seattle with you to pursue our love was certainly a difficult choice-”

You almost choke. There was no relationship between the two of you. You had sex with him, once.

“-but I have made my decision, (Y/N), and so have you. And while I can certainly understand being in love with my father as you are-”

Again, not in love, just soul bonded, you think as you grab the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge to fill your glass before putting it back.

“-I am not a jealous man, nor am I am the type of man to hold a grudge. I am more than prepared to give you to my father. I don’t mind at all, its as if we have a stronger bond now, both of us having been inside you-”

What.

“-So on behalf of Sans and myself I would like to be the first to say…”

Curious as to how much weirder this can get fold the letter down. In large, silver letters you read;

“-WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, MOM”

Your face burns bright red. This got so much weirder than you were prepared.

A smaller note written on a torn piece of paper falls from the larger note. You pick it up.

“(Y/N)   
I do not endorse this letter.  
Sans”

You bite your lip. Silver sparkles fall from the letter and stick to your legs. You look a your glass of lemonade, and back to the letter. You delicately pick up the glass, and pour some of the lemonade into the sink before turning on your heel.

Your feet carry you to the living room where you find Gaster reading on one of the sofas. You approach the liquor cabinet to retrieve the vodka. You fill your glass before turning on your heel to drink away the large silver “mom” now emblazoned in your mind.

“Enjoy your sun bathing, mom”

You freeze, and look back to your mate. Hes wearing a grin.

“Fuck off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> Hahaha what the fuck even is this


	13. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble while I fight sleep at work with a lot of tea

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A BRAT”

“I WISH WE NEVER BONDED. I’D RATHER BE FUCKING DEAD”

“THAT CAN BE ARRANGED”

“I CANT BELIEVE YOU’D FUCKING SAY THAT”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED MY SON”

“Oh my GOD I ALREADY APOLOGIZED WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”

To say tempers are flaring is quite the understatement. While living with Gaster is mostly civil, even blissful at times, everything can only go well for so long. Unfortunately small annoyances do add up.

Gaster, in his rage, did have a point. He had asked you time and time again to not leave your wet towels on the floor and to remember to turn the light off in the bathroom when you were done. You’d forgotten several times since he asked.

And just like that everything that was bothering each of you came out in a screaming match you’re almost sure the entire neighborhood could hear.

Your chest rises and falls, fists clenched tightly by your side. You and Gaster stand less than a foot away from each other. His height is certainly very intimidating but you’re not afraid.

Hes your mate, what’s the worst he could do to you?

–

Of all the avenues to follow this was probably the best case scenario, if a bit painful. Physically.

You can feel the bruising on your neck, collar bones, breasts, hips, thighs- everywhere essentially. You can see tiny bruises forming on his collar bone and neck from your own passionate rage. Your abdomen cramps in a mix of pleasurable aftershocks and stabbing pain.

Gaster’s heart beats gleefully in your heart as your head rests against his chest. His heat warms your entire body as you still sit overtop of him. His soul flutters again and again within yours.

“I don’t remember what we were fighting about” he admits, eyes glued to the ceiling.

“I’m sure it was nothing”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> Dont leave your towels on the floor that invites mold and is rude ty


	14. MOMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Mildly drunk drabble (pls aware of spelling mistakes tytyty)

You can’t believe it.

The noisy crowd around you seems as if it’s dimmed to a stunned silence. Only the occasional sound of water parting as someone swims through it, the distant sounds of the city, and the muffled music playing on the radio fill the background. The stars above look down upon the two of you with awe, as if they’ve been invited to the party as well. Someone in the pool gasps, and whispers to someone else on the deck. The warm summer air licks at your bare arms, legs and stomach as you stand silently in front of your mate, the well respected, well read, and always well spoken Dr. W. D. Gaster.

Your bikini leaves nothing to the imagination, especially not the odd stain on your sternum, the same as his, marking you as belonging to him. As if there were any doubts.

Gaster is struggling to find the words to speak. He searches his mind but only comes up empty.

You’ve waited for this moment for 6 entire years. You were sick of waiting, sick of the “I’d never do anything so common” and “if I do it I’ll do it when I’m ready”. He had 847 years to get ready how much more time did he need? Was he nervous? Afraid of your response? Or maybe he just didn’t want to

Whatever the case was he is ready now.

Gaster’s chest rises and falls with anxiety as he struggles to even look you in the eye. The soul wedged within yours shakes, you can feel him struggling. Your eyes catch his as if to tell him it’s ok, go on. Even though you’re both surrounded by a sea of friends, colleagues, respected peers, and Gaster’s two sons, everyone who means anything to you, it’s only the two of you that matter in this moment.

Gaster’s eyes seem to dance from you to his hand then back to you. If you didn’t know any better you swear you could see his perfect, white, mask-like face break the tiniest bit of sweat.

He is always so stoic and reserved. To see him flustered, his cheeks tint ever so slightly, his soul try to hide within yours makes you feel like maybe you do have more in common, like the universe knew what it was doing when it condemned the two of you to the fate bond. Something you fought at first, something Gaster was even willing to free you from even though it carried a hearty price for both of you. Something you never thought you would be thankful for in the end.

Lisa, your best friend, tall, tanned, and tense stands behind Gaster but her eyes are locked on your face. Her large brown eyes made even larger as a smile creeps across her face, hands on lightly curled fists of excitement. She was probably the one who convinced him to go through with this.

The blood pumps loudly within your ears. Was he really going to do this now? You knew he often threw parties in the summer but this one didn’t feel too out of place from the others; Alcohol, women, nerds, and more alcohol. You had no inkling this would be the one he would do it at, that this party was special, though the appearance of his sons should have been a big tip. Sans and Papyrus flew in all the way from New York for this. You should have guessed something was going to happen.

Gaster finally releases his breath, letting his eyes fall shut. Time has stopped.

He’s… Really doing this, you think wordlessly. Your mate was really about to do this in front of everyone you care about.

Time resumes, races even, as Gaster lifts the red solo cup filled with straight vodka to his mouth and downs the entire thing.

“HOLY SHIT” you scream as the party comes back to life in a wave of cheers. The music is louder, the city noise feels louder, Lisa throws her arms in the air as Gaster lowers the cup and spikes it to the ground triumphantly.

He did it. He proved to you that he can chug an entire cup of vodka.

You have never loved anyone more than you love this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	15. MATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble b/c reasons

You cross your ankles under your chair, resisting the urge to rest your elbows on the table like a heathen. That’s not proper, especially not when Gaster was about 9 minutes deep into a conversation with the King of the monsters, Asgore; a monster you’ve heard about but never formally met, even when he sat down next to Gaster. From the bits and pieces of conversation you were able to catch they go back a long way, like sealed away in Mt. Ebott long way. It seems Asgore was far too excited to discuss Gaster’s teaching position, and Gaster was far too excited to talk about it than to introduce the two of you.

Another weekend, another formal event of some kind. Gaster had warned you his Novembers and Decembers were always busy with various galas, fundraisers, and parties. As a respected engineer, professor, and a former royal scientist it only makes sense he’d be invited to so many different functions. It was certainly beginning to wear on you as it did every year; your shoes pinched your toes, your skin was not reacting well to the late nights and heavy makeup, and you were growing weary of being introduced as “my mate”. You understand in monster culture a mate was something permanent, special, and the utmost respected position one could take in someone else’s life.

But you has been raised as a human and… It feels so hollow and foreign to you. As if you were a common non-magical animal.

You catch your reflection in one of the spoons on the table. Your own weary face looks back at you with pity. You squandered your last free weekend by laying in bed all weekend. You weren’t reading or having sex or anything you just… laid in bed doing literally nothing.

“Ah you’ll have to forgive my rudeness Asgore-” a large hand lands on your uncovered shoulder bringing you back to life. You immediately look over to Gaster and the large Goat monster. He’s wearing a grin and probably the biggest tuxedo you’ve ever seen. You start preparing your best fake smile and inane chatter.

“This is (Y/N) my…” Gaster’s words fall silent momentarily. If the pained look on your face didn’t speak volumes, the shiver in your soul told him everything he needed to know. 

“…my wife” 

A genuine smile graces your face. You look to Asgore with newly found life in your ears and a song in your soul, not that he could hear it. But someone else certainly could.

A hearty chuckle shakes the table. You could hear Asgore speaking to you, something about how lovely it is to finally meet, but your eyes keep glancing to your mate.

Sorry sorry. Your husband.

Your smile stays lit the entire evening.


	16. JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Very indulgent drabble because work is slooowww

Gaster knew it was wrong to call you his possession. He knew it was in bad taste to refer to you his property. And of course he knew it was frowned upon to choke the life out of the dog monster waiting on your table but the blatant flirting was giving Gaster reason after reason to reconsider snuffing out his life with his bare hands.

Because goddammit you belong to him. You’re his and how DARE anyone else speak to you.

It certainly wasn’t your fault you were suddenly a magnet for dog monsters; you’re just ovulating. Your eyes are bright like a beacon, your plump glossy lips seemingly refuse to close all the way, the scent emanating off was like a siren song beckoning Gaster to your side, compelling him to touch every part of your soft body and sing your praises over and over like a madman. It wasn’t a surprise other monsters, particularly dog monsters, had been smiling at you, holding doors for you, telling you how beautiful you are. It happens every month.

The gratuitous compliments you laughed off as one tolerates an annoying child but the paw suddenly landing on your bare shoulder you had no words or polite giggles for. Instead with worried eyes you glance across the table to your mate. You’re not worried for yourself, you’re worried for the young man listing off the recommended wines.

Your monthly peak in fertility had an unexpected side effect, something no one really realized until it had evolved into a ravenous fire within your mate: Gaster’s possessive streak.

You take a deep breath, your temporarily heaving bosom spilling over the top of your straight across bodice of your dress, not enough to be vulgar but enough to showcase how much your breasts had swollen during this peak. Your soul shivers, it’s Gaster’s rage at someone who isn’t him touching you.

“The Pinot sounds lovely, thank you” you pull your eyes away from Gaster only momentarily for fear he may leap across the table to strangle the young monster. The dog monster smiles politely and assures you of your excellent choice his paw finally lifting off your shoulder. He would walk away to wonder why he decided to tell you the wine was on the house, glancing back to see the Lich, glaring at him, shooting daggers into his soul.

Your eyes meet across the table once more, a smile gracing your glowing face. You feel the shiver in your soul come to a still.

Gaster lays a hand out on the table, your hand instinctively falls into his. Long white fingers curl around your hand to say the things Gaster is too proud to say himself. You hear him clearly. Your other hand pats Gaster’s to reassure him.

“At least the wine’s free”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes;  
> Uuhhh idk I have no words I just wanted to say ‘heaving bosom’ in something and describe the reader without actually describing her uuhhh enjoy??


	17. LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble because I’m seriously writers blocking hardcore

Gaster enjoys looking. He enjoys walking and looking especially. Looking at the books on the book shelf, admiring the painting above the fire place, walking along the beach staring out into the ocean, driving along the country side to admire the cows, window shopping at the mall while you run ahead like an absolute fucking idiot.

While looking at a particularly gaudy women’s two piece suit in a window he had lost sight of the thing he likes to look at the most; you.

For a brief moment a tinge of panic takes over. What were you wearing again? Jeans, right? Maybe a dress? A yellow dress? No that’s stupid you don’t own a yellow dress. Weren’t you just holding his hand a second ago? How did he manage to lose track of that?

Gaster scans the crowd but your face isn’t anywhere to be found in the sea of people. He frowns. You’re like a bad child and seem to have no sense of your surroundings. How you managed to survive into adulthood without being kidnapped was truly a miracle.

However he still has the upper hand, having had raised two children himself as a single father. He is very well acquainted with having to track down one or both of his sons as they sped off into the unknown. Not to mention Sans and Papyrus had been able to harness their power from essentially birth, you had been only trying to harness your power for a few months now. You were horrible! Even if you had the power of transportation your power was so ill-practiced you would only be able to move a few feet at most. No no, you must have just run off on foot.

Gaster gathers his magic within his soul to scan for yours. A yellow soul… an orange soul… a blue soul with a purple soul bonded to it… where is your white soul?

A faint tug, a soft call. There you are.

Following the call of your soul leads Gaster into a large department store at the end of mall. Why would you be in here?

The scent is offensive. So many perfumes and oils fighting each other for dominance in the air. Its almost enough to make him choke, but your soul’s tug forces him deeper.

“Baby!!” Gaster cringes, your unimaginative pet name more than a bit embarrassing. There you are… sitting in a high chair next to a makeup counter covered in a thick layer of it. A larger bunny woman covered in the same thick layer of make up stands before you proudly.

“Ooh you must be the lucky doctor to have such a lovely human”

Gaster has no words, choosing to keep his mouth shut lest he start laughing. The thick rouge against your cheeks and bright pink lipstick unevenly applied does nothing to help your look.

–

Gaster guides the key into the ignition as you slide into the car, your small shopping bag full of make up you purchased from the woman who butchered your face hanging off your wrist.

“(Y/N) you look like a whore”

“You don’t like the bright pink? The woman said it was the hot shade of ‘85”

Gaster sighs. He loves you so much.

“Just dont get that lipstick on the leather”

“Too late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY.  
> So much writers block sob


	18. BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original title;  
> Drabble because cramps

You pace in your bedroom hands tense behind your back, then crossed in front of your chest, then to your sides. You can’t pace comfortably. You’re not sure how to approach the subject. Gaster told you he has far more money than he knows what to do with and as his mate you’ll never need to want for anything.

But what if this thing you want for can’t be bought? Especially if it’s something he already has two of? Would he want more?

You do a quick once over of yourself in the mirror, and bitd you lips to redden them. Maybe if you look cute he’ll take the news better.

You run your hands down your stomach as you smooth out your shirt. Did you really want to change what you had? You slouch, then strand up straight, then slouch again. Yeah, this is something you wanted.

–

Gaster, as always, was found reading in the living room. Reclined with his feet on couch he practically takes up the entire couch with his seemingly endless legs. His eyes jump from the words on the page to the words plastered all over your face as you shuffle in sheepishly.

“I uh… uhm” You cant even look him in the eye. Your eyes run over each record in the collection as your heart beats wildly in your chest. How do you even bring something like this up? You soul pulls you to sit with, or possibly on, your mate but you pull back just as hard and stand your ground.

“I know, uhm that uhm… you’re, uh” you’re stumbling over your words. Gaster rasies his arms, inviting you into his arms. Of course you can’t say no to him. You climb over the arm of the couch and into your mate’s arms. Warmth covers your entire body as you melt into his, his arms pulling you in close.

“What’s wrong my love?” Gaster’s real hands land softly on your lower back while a false hand brushes the hair off your face. He hates when your hair obstructs your face.

“I… I think…we should…uh” you tuck your face into his neck. Why, with all his magic, cant he just read your mind?

“Speak up. Nothing will change if you don’t tell me” Gaster’s voice is so authoritative yet warm. He smells so faintly of cinnamon and books and leather. His touch is so confident and the way he holds you to his body makea you feel as though nothing could ever harm you. Whatever cosmic force decided to place such a well spoken and sophisticated monster with you must have had a sick sense of humour…

…because you’re a bumbling idiot.

–

The wall of teeny tiny sweaters is almoat overwhelming, dizzing even. You look to your mate, he’s too preoccupied with amusing the bundle in his arm to help you pick. You pull something pink without really looking. You just want to get your new family home. You huff, taking the tiny pink sweater to the register.

The sales girl coos at the bunde in Gaster’s arm and he’s more than excited to talk about her like the proud father he is. Of course she’s perfect, she’s his. Arial Gaster, such an angel, never cries, always asleep by 7pm and not a peep until 6.

You roll your eyes taking the tiny pink bag the sales girl hands you. Of course it’s pink.

“Can you please put her down? She’s going to get a complex” you plead as you exit the store.

Gaster looks at you, then to Arial, then back to you. As proud as he is he knows better than to piss off his mate.

Gaster bends down and places Arial on the ground, holding the pink leash in his hand. Her tiny paws click against the concrete as she shakes her fluffy white fur out.

Arial Baby Gaster, the pomeranian. Your new daughter.

So close yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original end notes;  
> lmao what even


	19. ERAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble because I'm bored at work and my tattoo hurts

An ear piercing screaming followed by racing footsteps approaching the bedroom pull Gaster from his sleep. A quick check of the clock on his bedside table reveals its 3:46 am. Sitting up on his elbows Gaster huffs, wondering what you could be screaming about. Your soul tugs on his but it’s been doing that a lot lately.

You were not as maternal as Gaster thought you would. Apparently, asking why you didnt have any maternal instincts even though you have motherly hips was incredibly rude. It seems like any time the baby is not sleeping soundly your soul calls for Gasters for assistance. Many books dropped, experiments ruined, walks abandoned, and important phone calls dropped because your soul was calling for his, only to find it was because the baby was being weird.

Babies are weird but it was something you couldn’t seem to comprehend.

You appear in the doorway visibly shaking. Your silk robe hangs lazily around your shoulders, your loose tank top and shorts seem disheveled. Arial, Gaster’s seemingly immortal white Pomeranian, hops off the bed and circles around your leg. The screaming woke her up too.

“Its… Eras I’m not sure… I’m really not sure what shes doing please help” tears run down your cheeks as you disappear back into the hallway. Perhaps it was actually something. Arial jumps back onto the bed. She watches as Gaster throws his legs over the side of the bed to follow you down the hallway.

Gaster finds you with your back against the wall next to the door to Eras’ room. Gaster gives you a quick peck on your forehead, his preffered form of reassuring you. Quick, discrete and most importantly placates you with minimal effort.

Turning the knob an inky black smoke crawls out of the room remaining low to the ground bringing with it the strong scent of bleach. Unphased Gaster disappers into the dark room. You peek around the corner to see your husband standing in front of your infant daughter; she’s floating with her arms and legs limp over a pile of bones, mumbling something in a deep voice in a language you’re not sure you’ve ever heard. She can’t speak normally so this was quite the shock to say the least.

Your heart races and skips a beat once you hear a chuckle from Gaster. The smoke clears, the scent of bleach dissipates. Your husband appears in the hallway, holding that tiny baby that seems to give you daily heart attacks, a large smile on his face.

“Wh-what happened is she okay?!”

“She’s fine” Gaster wipes the last remaining tear off your cheek with a real hand while a false hand lands on your lower back, ushering you back down the hall, “she’s just testing her magic”

The frown on your face does not lesson as you walk back to your bedroom. You hand your robe to the false hand to hang up as you climb back into bed. Gaster places Eras in the middle before climbing back into bed himself.

“What was she doing?” You ask, rolling onto your side. Eras kicks her tiny legs as she holds onto one of her father’s fingers. Gaster smiles, staring at his daughter.

“Nothing complex; just summoning a corpse”

You narrow your brow as Gaster’s gaze finds yours.

“At 4am?”

“Mm, I’ve told you before babies are weird”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tag:  
> I have mild baby fever leave me in the trash thx
> 
> Also:  
> Eras is a nice font okay


	20. REST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble because my writing might be coming back eek

You lay almost breathless as you wait. The blankets cradle you as you lay on your side with your phone in your hands. You switch between the same three apps, eyes darting from the soft glow of your phone into the pitch blackness in front of you. You can’t see anything but you know the blackness isn’t empty. The soft breathing stands as a testament.   
Your husband, that wonderful monster, always seems to fall asleep before you. This time, unfortunately, while you were showering. When you climbed into bed he was facing the wrong way; with his back toward the middle of the bed how on earth was he supposed to spoon you in his sleep? You made an attempt to thread your arms under his but it felt wrong. Gaster is simply too tall for you to feel okay with being the big spoon.   
You poke his firm bicep and receive a interrupted inhald from him. Another hard poke rewards you with a strong huff. But no significant movement.   
Really, all you can do is wait.   
–  
You open a quiz to see if this website can in fact accurately tell how tall you are from your pizza topping choices when it finally happens.  
The blankets shift, the bed softly groans as Gaster shifts, rolling onto his side to face you.   
When you’re suddenly face to face with the pure white almost translucent face of the creature you’ve slept next to for almost 5 decades that familiar shiver slinks down your spine. Not a shiver of love or lust, but of fear. An ancient fear deep within your species tells you to leave, run; it’s a corpse, you’ll get ill, you’ll die. Your stomach ties itself in knots as your heart races inside your chest. Almost 50 long years of your fear fighting your deep love for him. It’s exhausting.   
But the exhaustion doesn’t show on you. Its as if the 70s never ended; at least physically.   
You smile, turn your phone off and slide it under your pillow. Gaster’s breathing stalls for the moment you place your hand on his cheek.   
He’s cold. He’s always cold.   
You flip onto your side and wiggle your bottom into his lap. A possessive hand lands on your hip as it always does.   
Will that fear you find when he faces you in the night ever leave? In 10 more years? 20? 100? Do you even want to live that long?   
For now you press your back to his chest. The hand on your hips slides up around your waist.

You’re not going anywhere.


	21. STITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:   
> Wind down drabble because I am trying to get back into writing as a main hobby and not a back burner hobby

It’s a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you…  
…should be laying on the sofa reading.  
  
But instead you sit hunched over your sewing table. Your favorite gold evening gown in two pieces, stitch ripper in your hand. Gaster gave you about three days warning that he would speaking at yet another nerd event of some kind. Formal event season was well underway.  
  
You whined and begged not to go but Gaster insisted he’d already told King Asgore you would be in attendance. You have to go.  
  
You’ve freed the spaghetti straps from the front and back of your free to be replaced with something more substantial, something you could wear a bra with; something that could accommodate your changing body, maybe even showcase it.  
  
But as you rip a stitch on the new strap you’ve just sown you slip and a sharp pain stabs your index finger. Your heart jumps.  
  
“Oh shit hell!” you exclaim and stick your finger into your mouth to quell the pain, running your tongue over the bead of blood. It doesn’t actually hurt that badly, but  you know he felt it.  
  
Hell, you can even hear his chair scooting back in a panic, the footsteps through the foyer, up the stairs, and down the hall. You glance over your shoulder just in time to see the door fly open in a flurry of magic and your flustered mate rush in.  
  
“ WHAT WAS THAT ARE YOU OKAY?” Gaster hurries over to you unsure what to do with his hands. His panicked expression always brings a smile to your face. Any time you poke yourself with a needle or stab yourself with the stitch ripper it seems Gaster is right there to check on you. Perhaps it’s because he loves you. Or perhaps more likely it’s an ancient instinct compelling him to ensure his mate is in good health any time her soul shivers in pain.  
  
“I just stabbed myself a bit, it’s not even bleeding anymore, see?” You reassure him by showing him your finger. Gaster frowns, displeased with your explanation, but glad you’re okay.  
  
A quick kiss to your forehead, a pat on your small bump and he’s off again to work on his nerd speech. Hopefully you’ll be more careful from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> I have mild baby fever leave me be *hissss*


	22. TEMPORARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title: Drabble because I am wide awake because I thought I left the oven on  
> (I effectively did myself a rather large frighten)

On the days the core feels like an insurmountable project, even for an ancient creature who has had the privilege of so many lifetimes of trials like himself, he knows he could stand up from his desk and simply walk away. No one asked this of him and surely the creatures walking this earth did not deserve it. His gift to the earth for reasons long since forgotten, only driven by his obsessive desire for knowledge. Long nights slaved over the theory, grueling months working within the beast only to resurface with burnt flesh and hundreds of new questions. His life’s work, but why?

Gaster looks himself over in the mirror, searching for any sign of age, any sign that his long suffering was coming to an end. But the creature looking back at him with his mockingly smooth visage, save for the deep scars slithering down his forehead to his right eye, and connecting his left eye to his mouth. He is still as young as the day he stopped aging. How much longer could this possibly last?

He shakes the water from his large hands, forgoing the weak hand dryer. Another quick check in the mirror to adjust the bowtie on his tuxedo, the same tuxedo he first bought when they first came into fashion, and he’s ready to face the rest of the evening.

Almost. Gaster catches his own gaze in the mirror and speaks quietly to himself, “one day, you’ll die”.

He inhales. The tension he carried in his chest subsides, but it is only temporary.

Exiting the bathroom he spots you, staring at nothing in particular. Your hands neatly folded in front of you, eyes heavy with exhaustion. You sway as people and monsters shuffle past you as if your body wants to follow. On the nights the never ending galas, fundraisers, conventions, and obligatory outings began to run Gaster weak you were already far beyond him.

But a weak smile still lights up your face as Gaster approaches you, the same smile that lights up his.

“Shall we?”

You link your arm with Gaster’s and let out a gravely hum of agreeance. He notices you lean on him as make your way back to your seats.

He also notices when you fall asleep during the first speech of the evening, but that’s easily forgiven.

 

 


	23. DADDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble bc I am very sleepy but no sleep

“Daddy”

Pulled from his dream Gaster keeps his eyes firmly shut. He’s far too exhausted for this particular song and dance. An entire morning on his feet lecturing, an entire afternoon sitting in seemlessly endless meetings, and a seemingly endless lecture from the boys’ babysitter for being late again had run heavy on him. His bones and mind feel sluggish and weak.

“Daddy”

But when one starts yelling the other is sure to join before not too long. He should get up and see why Sans refuses to go to bed this time. Perhaps another question about where lightening comes from, or where the light goes when it’s switched off. Easy questions he can answer.

With great pain Gaster opens his eyes, but his body refuses to move. Perhaps it was the 4 cups of coffee he had for breakfast or the fact that he went to bed for dinner, or maybe it’s just the overwhelming stress. Gaster had never felt so weak in his life. An embarrassment for a once powerful lich who brought fear into the hearts of the humans, reduced to grading papers, enduring an 80-pound human woman yelling at him, and now a tiny skeleton calling to him to ask an inane question.

“Daddy”

How odd, his voice is getting closer. Tiny toes tiptoeing through the threshold of his open bedroom door.

Gaster let’s his head fall to the side. Sure enough standing next to the bed is his son, Sans.

Gaster sighs, “yes Sans?”

“Nonna said you’re not really my daddy because I was made in a lab. Is that true?” Sans is never one to dance around a burning question.

Gaster sits up on his arms and looks down to his son. Being a skeleton Sans doesn’t exactly have a wide range of emotions to be read on his face but Gaster can read his son’s soul as if it’s a book he’s read countless times before. It’s pained, it’s worried and scared. It shivers within Sans’ tiny ribcage and even glows dimly through his footed pajamas. The tiny blue lights in Sans’ skull flicker and dance as if searching Gaster’s face for acknowledgement.

“Sans” Gaster leans over the edge of the bed, grabbing his son under his arms and pulling him in beside him. He embarces his son in his arms as Sans stares out into the darkness of the bedroom with his skull planted firmly under Gaster’s chin. Sans shakes, if he could cry now would be the time.

“Of course I’m your father” Gaster raises his right hand to wave in front of Sans’ face. Sans’ tiny skeleton fingers reach up to poke though the circular cutouts in his father’s hand.

“I gave you your body from my own. I gave you my magic.” Gaster’s other arm wraps tightly around Sans. Maybe the sleepless nights are making him soft, but the pain in his heart from his son’s doubt is almost enough to tear his soul in two.

“Humans make children all the time, children they don’t even want, who are accidents and burdens” Gaster whispers as he lets his eyes fall shut again.

“I wanted you, I created you with purpose”

“and Papyrus?”

“Yes, and Papyrus too”

“But how come you’re a lich and I’m not” Sans voice is uncertain. His tiny fingers wrap around Gaster’s long pointed ones as Gaster lowers his hand back to the bed.

In all honesty Gaster had no idea why Sans and Papyrus grew into skeletons and not liches. Of course he had theories and experiments he wanted to run but they could not be carried out until the boys were older. But it’s far too late to get into that now, especially with a 4-year old who only lives to fight sleep.

“All you need to know is you are my son.”

Sans’ tiny soul would eventually come to stop shaking once he gave into the call of sleep as he lay in his father’s arms. Sleep would evade Gaster as he holds his son, wondering if it would be in poor taste to reap Mrs. Rossi’s soul as he did in the old days.

It would be what she deserves for being a colossal bitch after all.


	24. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble bc cute

Exams were finally done for the students but that did not mean the endless meetings were through for the faculty, not by a long shot. Being just baby bones Gaster’s sons couldn’t look after themselves so away to the sitter they go.

Sans remained asleep the entire car ride, shifting here and there but otherwise being the world’s best behaved baby. Papyrus on the other hand had woken up almost immediately upon being placed in his seat in the car. With Papyrus babbling and clicking his tiny fingers against the window, Gaster is almost pained to leave his sons with a sitter day after day. Sans had levitated a book, Papyrus levitated himself! All without Gaster being there to witness.

When the boys were nothing but chunks of bone and flesh from his own hands and tiny pieces of his own soul Gaster vowed not to get attached. The boys were an experiment, they were created to look after his life’s work when he finally decided to leave this mortal plane. Dr. Alphys expressed her doubt but Gaster waved her concerns away. He was simply incapable of love.

But the moment he actually held his sons in his arms he’d proved himself wrong. They were so tiny, so defenseless, and when those tiny glints of light from the back of their skulls looked to him for guidance Gaster realized there was a spark in his soul that he had not felt in so many years.

Love, burning bright hot in his soul.

So when Gaster had gone to hand Papyrus to the sitter, and he immediately reached back to his father with worry crying from his soul it was a very simple decision for Gaster to make.

—

“Dr. Gaster is that a-” one of Gaster’s colleagues begins to speak, but Gaster raises a hand to cut them off. The gurgle of a tiny baby skeleton draws all eyes to Gaster’s chest where Papyrus, firmly held fast, kicks his legs and taps his hands against his father’s arm as he looks around the room at all the new faces.


	25. CHEERIOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Short drabble from a little while ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See also;  
> I have a few drabbles written at the height of my baby fever that I'm cleaning up rn so uh, heads up.   
> I have since recovered thank u

Gaster seemingly hadn’t taken his hands off you the entire evening. Wherever you went there he was like a shadow. Every seat you took was in his lap so his hands could wrap around your waist. You couldn’t even get a moment to giggle on the deck with Lisa without Gaster peeking out at you from inside the house. But it wasn’t his fault, those are his instincts screaming at him to make sure you’re safe at all times

You both decided it was best not to tell anyone just yet, which was very difficult to do when drunk doctors, scientists, socialites, and general friends kept trying to feed you shots or ask why your cup was full of cereal instead of alcohol.

“I just really love cheerios” you smile, leaning back to rest against your mate’s chest.


	26. COLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble between doodles

“Well she’s under your tutelage, what did you expect?” Alphys’ leans back into her old chair, twirling her finger around the cord. The hum of the space heaters on either side of her make it a bit difficult to hear her quiet voice, but being a cold-blooded monster in the less-than-ideal Canadian north she needs all the heat she can get.  
  
3,670 kilometers (or 2,280 miles) away Gaster huffs into the phone, his free hand pressed flat against his forehead. With your soul magic finally strong enough to be apart from your mate for more than a few days without causing physical pain, Lisa decided this was the perfect time to drag you away out for a girls weekend, leaving Gaster to his own devices for the first time in a very long time. The empty house, the full glass of whiskey, and the phone next to a comfortable chair in the living room made for the perfect excuse to bother Dr. Alphys.  
  
Oh he had the intention to talk about the core but it was clear something else was on his mind.  
  
“I just... she’s catching on quickly, faster than I thought” He swallows hard, “I... I-”  
  
“You’re scared she’ll choose to leave.” Alphys finishes his sentence.  
  
“I’m not scared. I don’t get scared, Alphys”   
  
“You clearly don’t know yourself that well”  
  
Gaster frowns. Of course Alphys is right, she’s always right.  
  
“Don’t you have work to do?”  
  
“Hey, you called me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MOVE INTO MY NEW HOUSE ON SUNDAY!!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE REGULARLY UPDATED FICS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GONNA GET SOON


	27. TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble bc I worked on my longer drabbles 4 too long not to post a cool down

When all was said and done you stand in the doorway before the empty runway, felt hat in hand. The dimmed lights and empty chairs littered with programs tell the story of a packed house for your first independent showing in a major city. You tune out the chattering of men and monster from the foyer, just focusing on the place your art finally saw the light of the highly powered stage lights.  
  
Ever tiny detail, every texture in every individual piece would be seen and criticized by the brutal and cruel fashion world.   
  
Your black patent heels click against the cold cement floor as you approach the end of the runway. You watched from behind the stage and never saw the garments at the end, and you won’t until at least the next morning when the photos were posted online.You’re filled with pride and fear, sadness and unrelenting joy, exhaustion and relief.  
  
Time had started moving again after the birth of your daughter. You first saw it in the details. You found a for-real grey hair and a for-real laugh line beginning to from on your face. That was exciting. It gave you ambition and drive to do something with your life before you finally die. The prospect of living forever wasn’t something you were too keen on.  
  
In human years you’re almost 90, but you look and feel closer to 45. He’s older than 900 years and it’s become clear he’s catching up with that faster and faster. It started small, like the bags under his eyes becoming more pronounced, his grip around your waist wasn’t quite as tight. His hands especially you saw becoming more and more weathered as the years dutifully wore on.   
  
“Y/N” his voice is deeper and softer now than when he first met you in that coffee shop all those year ago. You turn your head around to see your husband, that tall slender Lich you shared year after year with. How much longer was he going to last now that his unlimited time was given to his daughter.   
  
His steps are slow and deliberate, yet within them you still see the confident stride of the monster whose soul resided deep within yours. You smile, though it allows the lines to grace your face, “Wing Dings”  
  
A large gaunt hand slides around your waist. He places a kiss on the top of your head. “They’re looking for you out there”  
  
“Just another moment I want to remember this”  
  
Gaster smiles a soft chuckle filling the empty showroom, “you’ve got all the time in the world love”

Later that week you would pitch your copy of Vogue into the fireplace upon reading the review calling your debut Fall/Winter ‘20 collection uninspired and pedestrian. 


	28. HANDS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally title:  
> Drabble bc I am sunburnt as shit and tired and NSFW WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes:  
> Hey this is some porn and idk how to make a read more tag on mobile and tbh I don’t care to figure it out rn bc I’m tired and letting the stuff flow what’s up ok goodnight

A heavy hand on your hip slows your drunk wobbles and while your fingers lace through the large hole in your mate’s hand. You both giggle, maybe you a little louder, but no one can hear you over the booming speakings, chatting, and laughter. You stumble laughing at your own bad joke. It was almost insane to think you were contemplating skipping this random wedding of two apparently important monsters Gaster knew. You both hated when he bought your compliance but the long, thin golden chain that hung just below your breastbone, hiding a single diamond between your breasts did make you feel glamorous. In the end the cocktail hour was fun, the wedding itself was beautiful, and the reception to follow was filled with speeches, shots, and… well actually more shots.

When your lips find Gaster’s all you can taste is alcohol but it doesn’t bother you. You feel as if you’re flying as you sloppily follow Gaster’s steps as he leads you through the crowd off the dance floor, away from the lights and bass and merriment.

Your eyes dance up to meet his as he leads you through the twisted hallways, his cold fingers against your warm and sweaty skin. All at once you feel safe, like you could fall and he’d be there to catch you every time. You close your eyes as you lean into Gaster’s chest. His heart thumps in tune with yours.  
  
Gaster’s hand grips your waist tighter while another one squeezes one of your naked breasts, “No, no. Open then” he purrs into your ear, a slight labored breathing under his words. You drop your head back against his shoulder, eyes slowly opening to meet the darkened, spinning ceiling. Gaster had summoned what felt like countless hands; hands to hold your legs up on either side of you, hands you hold your torso tight to his, hands to reposition your head so you’re looking directly in the mirror across the bed. Eyes heavy you see yourself with your legs spread in Gaster’s lap. You had both attempted to remove your clothing but did not get very far. Your dress only pulled up over your hips and the halter top pulled down under your breasts. Your underwear dangle precariously from one of your legs. Gaster really only succeeded in taking off his suit jacket before proclaiming he couldn’t wait any longer to touch your warm body and listen to you sing for him. A small army of hands hold your body up as Gaster’s fingers on his other real hand dance over top of your slit. You buck your hips into his hand and the gold chain around your neck bounces against your skin as if to remind you wanting to chase those waves of ecstasy further.  
“I want you to watch" Gaster whispers into your ear working his fingers over your clit with the care of an experienced lover and the enthusiasm of a new lover. Every stroke of his fingers sends a shock of pleasure through your core and turn you into a babbling mess only able to moan his name and a few muted curse words. You not dare take your eyes off your own contorting body in the mirror.

Pleased with your noises Gaster manipulates his summoned hands to lift your hips higher as his breathing quickens. He spreads your lower lips rather aggressively as you gasp, exposing your dripping cunt to your reflection “Fuck, I love how wet you get for me (Y/N)” Gaster whispers with a huff into your ear. Through glossy eyes you watch your mouth fall open as you squirm against your mate’s touch as he resumed those firm circles over your clit

You’re already so close to your own orgasm when seemingly out of no where Gaster bites down into your neck. His pointed teeth pierce your flesh sending a flurry of shivers, of pain and of pleasure, shooting down your spine. It’s too much.

You scream a few unintelligible words as you’re unable to hold back and allow yourself to press your hips into your mate’s perpetually cold fingers. Your abs tighten and your cunt twitches in orgasm, finally releasing the tension you’d been holding into ans rewarding you with wave after wave of pleasure. Your arousal drips from your lips to a small pool on the floor. Your walls spasm and you lean back further into your mate, feeling him dismiss more and more of the false hands. Gaster releases your neck from and brings his lips to your ear to whisper in his dark, raspy voice

“lets get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> *screams while in a liminal space*I had that first paragraph written for like a month and I finished it?????? Uhm okay this was horrible but pls enjoy this from me


	29. DOCTOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> A drabble bc I am procrastinating sleeping oh no

 

“Wait so why do you just have this?” You ask as you tilt your head up, down, and side to side trying your best to see out of the eye holes of the authentic plague doctor mask you strapped to you face almost immediately as Gaster passed it to you. You expected it to stink but it seemed to smell almost floral, albeit a bit musty. You finally spot your Lich as you crane your neck at a rather odd angle, the exaggerated beak of the mask high in the air “were you a plague doctor back in the day?”

 

“What, no I was a real doctor” Gaster replied, half offended and half disgusted you so willingly strapped that antiquity from the dark ages to your face without asking questions.

 

“What’s the difference I thought they were both doctors?” You lift the mask to see Gaster rifling through the same trunk he had pulled the mask from, searching for the cloak that went with it but seemingly to no avail. He stood back up, not at all defeated by being unable to find the musty old thing.

 

“Plague doctors weren’t really doctors. I suppose you could equate them with say… That woman you won’t stop buying oils from. ”

 

You roll your eyes “I told you I’m only buying them because her husband walked out on her and left her with like 3 kids” you pull the mask off your head with one hand and fix your hair with the other. This was going to be perfect for your slutty plague doctor outfit. 

 

“I hardly see how that justifies you rubbing lavander oil all over your body like a prostitute”

 

“Well how else am I supposed to ward off the plague?” You coo, walking past your mate but not before lightly grazing his chin with your finger before making a quick ascension up the stairs.

 

“By washing your hands after handling any animal carcasses” Gaster replied, following you as you simply screamed in reply. 


	30. HIGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Ok I’m stoned off my noodle, my anxiety is at bay, let’s party

In a way you did find your mate rather horrifying; from his translucent, paper-like skin to his eyes darkened to what you imagined the void his soul ached for looked like, to the unkind way his long pointed fingers dug that inhuman frost into your skin as they crept across your upper arm. A touch to remind you you’re forever on his mind, “Vera…”

Your name on his raspy voice was like glass smashing in slow motion; sharp and jarring down your body. His movements were slow and precise as expected from a monster who had lived more than his fair share of lifetimes. Perhaps if he was slow enough he would eventually expire from exposure in the summer sun, but you both knew he wouldn’t; an eternity could pass, two eternities would pass and he would still be standing there slowly opening the door of his stark black 1969 Lincoln Continental.

But God when his undead soulless eyes landed on your body he never failed to spark something within you. Something warm and wanting, excited and a bit pained as your souls ached to connect again. And again. And again. You shifted your thighs together, pulling against your under garments in just such a way that brought you a whisper of satisfaction just staring back.

“Vera” he called again. His ghoulish visage seemed to absorb the orange rays of the late afternoon sun. He was impervious, no matter how many times he tried to pierce his flesh he’d never drawn blood. Did he have blood?

“God” you whisper as the thick, earthy smoke plumes from your lips with your own salivation gathering under your tongue as you reveled in your own name. You ached for him, Gaster, your mate. You wanted to sit atop him as you had done so many times before and make him call your name again and again until his voice was hoarse and dry. You wanted him to praise you like the God he should be forever grateful to sing your praises, and use you like obedient dog he kept at his beck and call. You wanted his unnatural coldness above you and his burning warmth within you as you had so many times before. “God, daddy say my name again”

A high pitched bark coming from the small white Pomeranian at the end of the leash in your nondominant hand and the abrupt jolt of your mates soul pulled you back down to earth pretty fucking quick.

“Ah…!” you glanced around the small patch of grass you stood on in front of the parking lot of the rest stop. No one, except for your mate and the dog you adopted together, Arial, were around to hear you.

“… What was that?” Gaster asked, a look of confusion and a knowing curiosity plastered on his face.

You dropped your joint into the grass and forced the ember dead with the tip of your tennis shoe before scooping up the fluffy little dog in your arms and hurrying to the car.


	31. VERA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Title:  
> Drabble I started bc the line for coffee is ridic but u know I love that bean water

First the FM stations disappeared. Not long after the only AM station available featured a man spouting enthusiastic remarks about how ‘you too can be saved by accepting Jesus Christ as your lord and savior!’ You and your partner exhaled a sigh of relief when the yelling turned to static. A low, rumbling static was much more preferable to yelling about God, no matter how enthusiastic. God was dead and if he were to come back it wouldn’t be through some loud mouth who ran out of breath halfway through the lord’s prayer.

The hum of the engine topped with a thin layer of static were the only things that filled the quiet which wasn’t as awful as you thought it might be. You didn’t have to think with the junk noise filling your brain. The coffee sloshing around in your cup had grown cold long ago but you continued to sip it. The smoke pluming from the end of your joint seeped out the slightly open window. Gaster told you if you weren’t careful you were going to lose it out the window and he wasn’t going to stop for it. Your body felt as though your skin was floating above your bones with an electric static encasing you in a cocoon of warmth and joy.  
  
The further north you traveled the larger the hills became and the trees seemed to envelop everything around you. You were envelope in your your clothes, under the car, under the trees, the mountains, the sky, the stars- his love.  Now and again you’d feel Gaster’s soul ebb and flow through and around your own. It was like feeling warm waves wash over your chest again and again. You wondered if other soul bonded pairs felt as though there was an underlying warmth of love and joy flowing through the background of their lives.   
  
You had both foolishly used up all your good conversation topics and bad jokes the day before when the voyage to the Canadian north started. Gaster was more or less totally silent as he kept his eyes focused on the road and his hands firmly planted to the wheel. He was quiet when you passed through border control while you were internally screaming and thinking about the exact location of the prerolled joins you’d stuck in one of your suitcases (you had prerolled about 30 and put them in a few old mint tins and put them in your toiletry bag).  
  
But alas, you passed the border with more than a smile and a wave.  
  
Gaster didn’t really care one way or the other about your so called-bad habits. You could have been smoking meth for all he cared. Though it’s not that he didn’t care about you; of course he he did. You were probably the only thing he cared about. Maybe it was just the soul bonding that compelled him to love you, to want to protect you, to want to be inside you.   
  
Gaster briefly looked over to you. All of your limbs were tucked into your sweater. Gaster couldn’t help but think you did not look unlike an upturned ladybug. Your head was dropped down into your shoulder and you were audibly breathing through your open mouth. But still his heart fluttered when your eyelashes fluttered as you dreamed and when your soul shivered within his, and the way the tiny gasps and grunts were barely audible under the chorus of the engine and the way the pheromones emanating off your person were threatening to persuade him to pull the car over and take care of a few things.  
  
He signed in tandem with your breathing, looking back to the seemingly unchanging road ahead. Christ, he wished something would kill the both of you.

“Vera” Gaster spoke, finally breaking the silence and pulling you away from the midafternoon nap. You groaned when Gaster’s hand landed on your thigh.  
  
“Mmmwhat” you shifted in your seat. Your hands rested lazily against either of your biceps inside your sweater. A hand landed on your shoulder, and another rested against your face; false hands but the touch still left your skin feeling warm despite the more corpse like-qualities of Gaster’s skin.  
  
“I love you” you could hear the smile on his face.  
  
You’re sure he could hear the smile your face as you stretched your arms back into the arm holes of your now stretched out sweater “I love you too”


	32. $20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble bc work is dead as heck and I already dicked around making a spreadsheet.

Gaster took a long drag from his cigarette, contemplating your question. He could feel you squirming in your chair under his gaze. The polite thing to do would have been to look away but he loved watching you squirm. It was like a reminder of just how much power he actually had over creatures with more conservative lifespans. So Gaster took his time, taking another long drag to let your question rattle around in his mind. To be honest it was something he’d not thought about in a very long time. It seemed like a moot point given how fucking old he was. He turned his gaze to your face, a soft pink peppering your cheeks in mild embarrassment. How delicate and fragile you were, like a glass lattice.

“Well Vera” he started, ashing his cigarette in the tiny glass tray provided, “to be honest I’ve given up keeping track of when I was born so I cannot give you a satisfactory answer” he rose from his chair, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and you followed suit. It was indeed an unnecessary amount of stomach flipping for an unsatisfactory answer.

Gaster tilted his head away from you, as though playing coy, flipping through the bills “frankly we’ve been bonded since the 1970s and you’re just now asking me this?” he laid a twenty on the table next to the bill the waitress had brought a few minutes earlier.

“79!” you corrected as you shifted your purse to sit nicely on your shoulder “it’s ‘81, it’s barely been 2 years”

“I know your birthday”

You huffed, hands on your hips. Maybe you should have asked sooner but with everything that conspired it wasn’t exactly at the top of your list and he never said anything. But still you couldn’t help but feel like a shitty mate; you would think that would be one of the few things you actually knew about him.

Your eyes shot down to the table half because you didn’t want to give a reason for not asking sooner and partly because you were nosy

“You’re leaving a $16 tip?” You asked, “that’s rather extravagant” you point to the $4 total on the bill.

Gaster shrugged “I suppose. Doesn’t that sort of thing woo you human-raised types?” he asked, sliding his wallet back into his pocket. When it was practically being thrown at him and had a seemingly constantly changing it value over the years the notion of money lost any meaning he’d assigned it; he was more or less just carrying paper around his in bill fold.

You returned the shrug as you shuffled around the table, grabbing his hand and letting your fingers lace through the hold in his palm. Pressed your cheek to his arm “can I assign you a birthday?”

Not many things made Gaster chuckle, but that was one of them. It was so deep and ominous you were beginning to regret asking. Leading you through the sea of chairs and tables Gaster kissed the top of your head.

“Absolutely fucking not”


	33. NOTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Drabble bc idk trying some things out dont fight me ahh

You hadn’t really left the bed in a few days other than to retrieve some crackers from the kitchen and leave them on the bedside table. You didn’t deserve to eat, you were a failure. You side eyed the pile of saltines that mocked you were attempting to read. They knew you were a failure too.

Gaster almost, but not exactly because he would never stoop so low, begged for you to give birth at home under his care. Human doctors weren’t fit to even gaze upon his mate, let alone assist in the birth of his child. Your agreement was easily won, though you feared you would end up in the lab in the basement to be cut up like a science experiment. Your mate swore up and down that no such fate would befall you, unless the circumstances were dire.  _Extremely dire._  
  
++

Your grandiose birth plan you obsessively studied had all but left your mind as you cried and groaned like an injured animal writhing in bed. You would scream at your partner any time he spoke to you but he remained stoic. Gaster’s voice the warm baritone keeping the rhythm to your erratic soprano wailing, encouraging you to change your position when you could and dotting on you when the blissful moments of rest came. The moments of rest felt so few and far between that things had to be progressing well. Your wailing continued with each sharp contraction until your voice was hoarse and you could barely stand to utter a sentence. It went on and on until you lost track of time as it hurried passed your very soul.  
  
Then everything stopped. 

Time continued to march forward as it always did with its steady beat, mocking your tireless efforts. It was as though the creature inside you had dug its claws into your deepest insides. Hot tears rolled down your cheeks while Gaster brushed the hair off your sticky forehead, begging you to reconsider his offer. You couldn’t process anything he was saying to you despite his cool head pressed against your tired mind, but still you nodded knowing what needed to be done. Being lifted from the bed you let out a garbled whine. This wasn’t what you wanted.

The blade dancing along your skin without the sensation of pain was surreal. The drugs pumping into your body through the catheter in your spine left you numb in both sensation and stride. Of course you trusted his talent, you trusted him with your life, you trusted him to create life, but you were supposed to catch this life yourself. You were supposed to give this to him after years of take take take. Admitting you couldn’t finish left a cold, heavy pit in your stomach and a darkened cloud of anguish to float above you and cloud your vision. 

One of Gaster’s false hands materialized against the side of your cheek while he continued to work at gutting you like a fish; a pathetic distraction from what was happening below your chest but still you shut your eyes and leaned into the cold, but not familiar cold, disembodied hand, wishing you were anywhere else. Maybe it was the fact that you were part-human and ill-practiced in your magic that had brought your labour to a halt; but it didn’t matter now. You suppressed the hysterics that tried to bubble out of your chest, instead allowing a soft whimper to slip past your lips now and again. Time was linear but it always had a way tricking you into mistaking seconds for minutes, minutes for hours, hours for days and years and decades. Who really knows how long you were laying there

And all at once time halted with the stunned silence from your mate save for the slightest of gasps. Anxiety plagued your soul for the entire pregnancy for fear of… well, anything. But now for some reason at the time when you could feel your mate’s soul screaming to look up, yet you felt oddly empty. You couldn’t even be bothered to lift your head from the operating table when a low warbled gasp of  _“she’s beautiful”_ echoed through the OR like a muted prayer. The elation bursting forth from your mate as the child he pulled from your womb had begun screaming didn’t rouse anything within you but it did allow time to start moving again.   
  
The numbness, the shame, the failure seated above your brow forced you to drop your head to the side and away from the screaming, bloodied newborn placed upon your chest.  
  
++  
  
With the deliberate steps Gaster entered your shared chambers with a tiny, sleeping bundle tucked in his arms.  
  
“Vera”   
  
His spoke with a soft voice as he sat on the bed next to you. Your name on his tongue sounded like a curse. Maybe it was. You flipped the page of your novel as if you hadn’t heard him, as if he hand’t just carried in the creature you were carrying around inside you for the better part of the year.  
  
“Vera” He repeated a little louder. Gaster reached his free hand down to rest on your shoulder. One of his false hands pulled the book down from your face and you sighed. The hurt in Gaster’s voice was evident and the ripple of pain that reverberated in his soul vibrated against your own. Sighing, you held your arms out and shut your eyes. Grimacing when the bundle was placed in your arms.  
  
When you finally opened your eyes they landed on the tiny infant asleep. She didn’t look much like you at all, Gaster’s genes were certainly the more prominent ones. Her minuscule pale soul barely a flicker in the landscape and you struggled to find it. Your soul turning up empty more than enough to fill you so full of guilt that you could have vomited down your own chest.  
  
Instead your chest heaved when Gaster wrapped his arms around your shoulders.  _“I… I..”_ you swallowed hard burying your face in his neck holding the baby tight to your breast as sobs escaped you.  
  
 _“I don’t feel anything”_


	34. ABS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Short drabble bc I’m going to die at the gym tonight and I’m JACKED ON PREWORKOUT

When you finally rolled out of bed you felt different; inspired! Perhaps it was the fresh sun shining in or perhaps the prospect of not actually working for 2 months in a row was finally starting to drive you a bit batty. There was only so much trash TV watching and cheese eating you could do before it started to negativly impact your life. Most days you felt tired, bored, and more or less unattractive though your mate seemed to not notice or care about the few pounds you’d put on.

But now it was time for a change. You dusted the crumbs off your gym pants (which you had been using as snack pants) and dug your gym bag from out of the back of the closet. You worked up a sweat just trying to put your sports bra on but once everything was said and done you looked pretty damn good and felt pretty damn good. You were ready.

_Tap tap tap_

“Come in” Gaster called from his desk, not looking up from his papers. As you entered you caught him crossing out an entire paragraph with the dreaded red pen with a grimace. Even with his power and wealth the university still conned him into lecturing to the first year students from time to time.

“Hey nerd wanna hit the gym?” You asked, sauntering into his office, making a rather grandiose gesture as you swung your hips from side to side before landing your hands on his desk.

Amused, Gaster huffed and looked you up and down before turning back to his work back “I’ve got lots to do, but do enjoy yourself my love”

“You suuuure?” You don’t think you’d ever seen him do anything physically taxing other than lift a box of books that one time. “Whens the last time you worked out your bod, dude” the bad surfer accent wasn’t even sort of cute.

Gaster set the pen down on the desk and leaned back into his chair, the leather giving a soft groan. He lifted his tshirt to showcase his rather contoured abdominals, giving them a slap with his free hand, cocking his brow bone at you as if to ask if you had any other questions.

You huffed, your smile turning into a frown as you pushed off his desk.

“Have fun darling” he called, dropping his shirt back down as he watched you storm off.

“Fuck right off”


	35. BURNT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> Smol drabble bc I’m back in my office to write + also I miss summer

You’d been awfully quiet for the last few hours, quiet enough for Gaster to get some serious lesson planning down. He gave a quick side eye to the clock on his desk; it was just after 1 in the afternoon. It’d been about 2 hours since you last burst into the office demanding attention like some kind of needy animal. Okay that was a bit unfair, the last time you came into the office was to smooch his forehead before you went to lounge in the pool. The sun would be awfully high in the sky by now and you were not one to be trusted with putting on sunblock. He should check on you.  
  
You peered over your large sunglasses as you watched Gaster take a step on to the deck, eyes squinting. The sun was high indeed very high in the sky, but it seemed it wasn’t the only thing that was high in the sky.  
  
“Oh hey, tired of your cave already, care to join me?” You called from the middle of the pool with a giggle, a rather large joint in your hand. You’d been letting the large pool float carry you where the wind demanded.  
  
“Where did you get that?” Gaster asked, gesturing toward your hand while his pulled his shirt up and off his head.  
  
“Don’t worry about it” You held the joint between your lips and watched your partner take his pants off, nodding “You getting in naked? Isn’t that like, a thing you don’t do?”  
  
Gaster stretched his arms above his head, letting the sunlight dance upon his void white skin; it’d been far too long since he actually stepped out into the sun like this. He let out a contented sigh as he approached the pool, dipping part of his foot in “It’s my goddamn house I’ll do as I wish”  
  
You smiled watching him slide his legs into the pool, then hips and torso. In actuality the pool only went as high as just under his chest, but that was more than enough for him. When he was close enough he took the joint from you, inspecting it carefully before gingerly placing it between his lips. “you’re sure this isn’t laced with anything else?”  
  
You nod “Just do it you giant fucking baby”  
  
A soft, indolent chuckle and he inhales. Gaster looks toward the sky; a few soft, fluffy clouds obscure the sun for the briefest of moments. The noise of the city feels so gentle and far away,  Glancing back down to your smiling face he could already see the littlest bit of a sunburn forming on the tip of your nose. He hands the joint back to you and tilts your chin up to meet his lips.  
  
A groan escapes you when his tongue gently parts your lips and he blow the smoke back into your mouth. Fuck you love when he does that. The smoke always seems to taste much sweeter coming out of his mouth.  
  
Gaster pulls away but not before planting another kiss on your forehead “you’re starting to get sun burnt”


	36. TINY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> A drabble based on true events

Gaster heard the front door slam and the unmistakable clomp of you kicked your shoes off and falling to the floor. However the sound of the closet door opening and closing was absent.

He rose from his desk to meet his mate, but upon opening the office door he was only met with your shoes haphazardly strewn across the foyer. A swish of his hand and your shoes floated off the ground and set themselves neatly by the closet. When were you going to learn to put things back where they belonged. When was he going to stop being an enabler.

He followed the sound of your foot steps pattering in thr kitchen, followed by a jostling of a drawer full of silver.

“What are you doing?” he asked rounding the corner to the kitchen. You were sat at the tiny table in the kitchen usually reserved for early morning coffees or late evening shots, with a small white box sitting in front of you, fork to the right. A huge smile was plastered across your face as if you’ve just been given the gift of a lifetime.

“Okay check this out” you twisted the box to face him making faux drumming noise with your lips. You slowly opened the lid to reveal possibly the world’s tiniest, whole coffee cake. Really it was more of a donut than anything. Gaster cocked a brow “that was more important than putting your shoes away?”

“Look. How. Small. It. Is.” you punctuated each word by jostling the box.

“I… I see” he replied not sure what you were getting at but more than amused by your enthusiasm for tiny things. He leaned against the counter “Isn’t that meant to be enjoyed with coffee?”

You shrugged and picked up the tiny cake with your free hand and taking a bite, forgetting the fork you had beside you. This was too pure, too exciting for utensils.

Gaster’s brows rose again, watching your face turn from pure joy to confusion to dispair as you chewed. The house fell silent for a moment save for the tiny bird perched in the tree outside the kitchen window.

“Well?” he asked

You dropped the cake back into the box and slouched in your chair. Your mouth had been robbed of all moisture and the tart taste of cocoa drug against your palette with no way to remove it. The world was a cruel and twisted place.

“… It… Needs coffee”

“I’ll start a pot”


	37. Significant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title:  
> I started this when I was v sad so here's this and tw

You thought he was going to hit you for acting like an idiot but he softly fell to his knees and pulled you into his arms.  
  
You thought he was going to yell at you but his words were soft as he begged you to not apologize.

You thought he was going to belabour the point but when you asked if he still loved you, he replied a simple, succinct yes.  
  
You only required two stitches to hold your flesh back together, but those two stitches glared up at you from the top of your thigh. They burned within your skin and reminded you just how easily your precarious grip on sanity could be broken. You’re such a weak, insignificant creature.  
  
+

“Hey” you whispered from your place sprawled out on the leather sofa across the way from Gaster’s desk. The novel you had been reading had been discarded on the floor. Gaster didn’t want you wandering the house by yourself in your state, which was fine by you since you didn’t much feel like being alone. The walls of your mate’s office were lined with books and doctorate degrees and awards and photos that told the story of a successful man, a successful life. All you had was scars littering your body, telling the story of a spectacular failure. Scars from cutting, scars from burning, scars from where you dug your nails into your own skin in a delirious effort to get the demons out of you.

“Yes?” Gaster replied from behind his desk looking up to your briefly. He had been working on blue prints or something or the other, you hadn’t really asked. It’s not as if you’d understand anyway. 

“Am I bad?” You ask as you tucked your hands between your cheek and the sofa.

“I don’t like when you refer to yourself like that” Gaster replied, looking up to you briefly. There was a twinge of pain in his words.  
  
“you’re far too complex to be boiled down to a single word” he sighed, pushing himself away from the desk to stand. He approached you slowly. His breathing was shallow and slow. His soul was heavy with grief and you could feel it in your own, like a heavy stone sitting on your chest.  
  
“And if you were to be boiled down to a single word…” Gaster scooped you up in his arms as if you weighed nothing. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and laced your fingers at his spine as he carried you out of his office, through the foyer and up the stairs toward the bedroom you shared. He was cold, as always, but you had learned to find comfort in his cold, undead touch, though you couldn’t help but let the cold emptiness of his silence touch your soul.  
  
Gaster placed you down on the bed as if you were a precious piece of glass. You feel his gaze dance upon the thigh you often took all your frustrations out on; lurid crisscross lines sat deep within your skin, and it wouldn’t be too long until the would you gave yourself would fade and become yet another line on your flesh. Another line documenting another day you failed to go through with your plan.  
  
“I think word would be…  _significant_ ”  
  
“Significant” you repeat, rolling onto your side. You look up to your mate with his words dancing around inside your head. Gaster’s hand lands on your hip and he plants a kiss on your head.  
  
 _Significant. Significant. Significant._  
  
You’re significant.


End file.
